characterfandomcom-20200223-history
National Children's Home Charity (NCH) Videos
National Children's Home Charity (NCH) Videos is a VHS company for kids. Videos #Children's Picture House (1990) #Rupert and Friends (1990) #The 5 Firends (1991) #Postman Pat and Company (1992) #Fireman Sam and Company (1992) #Spot and Friends (1993) #My Best Friends (1993) #My Best Friends Too (1994) #Children's TV Favourites (1995) #Perfect Picture House (1995) #NSPCC Children's TV Favourites 1 (1995) #NSPCC Children's TV Favourites 2 (1995) #NSPCC Children's TV Favourites 3 (1995) #Children's Sensational Summer Fun (1995) #Party For Pudsey (1996) #Children's Toybox (1997) #Favourite T.V. Friends (1997) #Children's Character (1997) #The Raggy Dolls and Company (1998) #The Best of Children (1999) #Favourites Shows (1999) List of Shows which where on the Videos #Count Duckula #Huckleberry Hound #Fireman Sam #Paddington Bear #Barney #Rupert #Noggin the Nog #Stoppit and Tidyup #Brum #The Raggy Dolls #Broomstick Cottage #The Shoe People #Tales of Aesop #Postman Pat #Charlie Chalk #Bertha #Spot #Noddy #Bob The Builder #Revolting Rhymes #Rosie and Jim #The Herbs #Astro Farm #Spider! #SuperTed #Pingu #Sooty #Tots TV #Old Bear #Bump #Teddy Trucks #Huxley Pig #Topsy and Tim #Little Polar Bear #Button Moon #Monty #The Adventures Of The Garden Fairies #Johnson and Friends #Bananas in Pyjamas #Rainbow #Upstairs Downstairs Bears #Thomas The Tank Engine And Friends #The Wiggles #Henry's Cat #The Flumps #Lampies #Joshua Jones #Oakie Doke #Funnybones Children's Picture House #﻿Count Duckula - Transylvanian Homesick Blues #Huckleberry Hound - Jungle Bungle #Fireman Sam - Norman's Pitfall #Paddington Goes to School #Barney's TV Act Rupert and Friends #Rupert and the Magic Ball #Noggin the Nog and the Pie #Stoppit and Tidyup - Eat Your Greens #Brum - Brum And The Safari Park #Fireman Sam - Quarry Rescue #Thomas The Tank Engine And Friends - Thomas And Percy Christmas Adventure #Postman Pat's Windy Day The 5 Friends #Paddington Bear - Please Look After This Bear #The Raggy Dolls - The Special Offer #Broomstick Cottage - The Cat #The Shoe People - The Great Sledge Race #Tales of Aesop - The Tortoise and the Hare Postman Pat and Company #Postman Pat - Pat's Foggy Day #Charlie Chalk - Edward Keeps Fit #Postman Pat - Letters on Ice #Bertha - The Burglars Fireman Sam and Company #Fireman Sam - Dilys' Forgetful Day #SuperTed in Texas #Brum - Wheels #Fireman Sam - Telly Trouble Spot and Friends #Spot the Dog - Spot Stays Overnight #Noddy The Champion #Thomas The Tank Engine And Friends - Percy, James And The Fruitful Day #Brum - Brum And The Pram #Fireman Sam - Rich And Famous #Postman Pat's Thirsty Day #Bob The Builder - Skateboard Spud My Best Friends #Thames Video Collection #Children's Summer Stories #Rainbow Journey on a Narrow Boat #Button Moon Boat Race #Sooty Messing About in Boats #Be Our Guest #A Spoonful of Sugar #Bella Notte #Heffalumps & Woozles #Beauty and the Beast #The World's Greatest Criminal Mind #Chim Chim Cheree #Once upon a Dream #Be Our Guest Reprise The Greatest BBC Children's Video Ever! #Fireman Sam Spot of Bother #Pingu's New Kite #Spider in the Bath #William's Wish Wellingtons William the Conkeror #The Clangers Fishing #Nursery Rhyme Time #Noddy and the Special Key #Funnybones Bumps in the Night #Hairy Jeremy Ice to See you #The little polar bear the egg #The Animals of Farthing Wood adventures of fox Children's TV Favourites #Huxley Pig's Cinderella #Brum - Brum At The Seaside #Thomas The Tank Engine And Friends - Heroes #Spot Goes To The Circus #Paddington Bear Hits the Jackpot #Topsy and Tim Go to the Park #Pingu at the Doctors #Old Bear - Market Day #Charlie Chalk - Mildred's Day Off #Postman Pat's Tractor Express #Tots TV - Super Tiny #The Raggy Dolls - The Dark Wood #Fireman Sam - Home From Rome Perfect Picture House #Thomas The Tank Engine And Friends - You Can't Win #Paddington Bear Makes a Bid #Noddy Gets a New Job #Spot's Lost Bone #The Raggy Dolls - After The Storm #Pingu Grandfather Is Sick #Rosie and Jim - Sailing #The Little Polar Bear - The Snow Storm #Postman Pat's Birthday (Save on the VHS My Best Friends) #Spider! - Frog Change #Button Moon - Winter Sports For The Frozen Vegetables #Fireman Sam - A Spot Of Bother NSPCC Children's TV Favourites 1 #Postman Pat's Birthday #The Shoe People - Can You Keep a Secret #Paddington Bear - Please Look After This Bear #Fireman Sam - The Kite #James the Cat - Friends #Noddy - The Great Car Race #Wil Cwac Cwac - Honey #The Snowman - Excerpt from The Snowman's Ball #SuperTed and the Stolen Rocket Ship #Spot - Where's Spot NSPCC Children's TV Favourites 2 #The Postman Pat Song #Pingu Delivers the Mail #Thoms the Tank Engine and Friends - Thomas and Gordon #Favourite Nursery Rhymes - Bow, Wow says the dog, the Wheels on the Bus and A Froggy Would a Wooing Go #Huxley Pig Goes Flying #Paddington Bear Cleans Up #Spot's Birthday Party #Spider! - Spider in the Bath #Mr Men and Little Miss - Little Miss Trouble #Bump's Upside Down Friend #Anytime Tales - Elmer #Nellie the Elephant - Nellie Rescues Mrs Maple's Moggy #Anytime Tales - I Want a Cat #Rupert - Excerpt from Rupert and the Pirates #Junglies - Albert's Tooth #Rosie and Jim - School #Granpa - A Day at the Seaside #Brum - Opera #Tots TV - Camel #Fireman Sam - Flat Tyre NSPCC Children's TV Favourites 3 #Noddy - The Great Car Race #Bertha - Cuckoo Clocks #The Little Polar Bear - The Snow Storm #The Raggy Dolls - The Flying Machine Children's Sensational Summer Fun #The Raggy Dolls - A Trip to the Sea #Monty Gets The Blame #The Adventures Of The Garden Fairies - The Garden In Summer #Fireman Sam - Deep Trouble For Sam #Spider! - Classroom Distractions #Pingu At The Funfair #Tots TV - Tom's Colour Quiz #Charlie Chalk - The Feast #Thomas The Tank Engine And Friends - Percy And Harold #Postman Pat - The Sheep In The Clover Field Party For Pudsey #Postman Pat's Difficult Day #Pingu's Birthday #Noddy Cheers Up Big-Ears #The Raggy Dolls - Happy Binday #Topsy and Tim Have a Birthday Party #Monty's Magic Trick #Pigeon Street - Pigeon Post #Johnson and Friends - Playing Games #Charlie Chalk - There Are No Roads on Merrytwit #Rosie and Jim - Milking #Thomas The Tank Engine And Friends - Sleeping Beauty #Fireman Sam - Halloween Children's Toybox #Fireman Sam - Dily's Forgetful Day #Bananas in Pyjamas - Dreamtime #Noddy and the Naughty Tail #Rainbow - The Clock Struck One #Pingu - Pingu Builds An Igloo #The Raggy Dolls - The Royal Tour #Spider - Little Miss M #Button Moon - Winter Sports For The Frozen Vegetables (Save on the VHS Perfect Picture House) #Thomas The Tank Engine And Friends - Bulldog #Postman Pat - The Sheep In The Clover Field Favourite T.V. Friends #The Herbs - Strawberry Picking #Teddy Trucks - Rosie's Day Out (Save on the VHS My Best Firends Too) #Spot - Spot Goes to School #Thomas The Tank Engine And Friends - Rusty To The Rescue #Fireman Sam - Home From Rome #The Raggy Dolls - We Are Not Amused #Charlie Chalk - Arnold's Night Out #Paddington Bear Makes a Bid (Save on the VHS Perfect Picture House) #Noddy the Dancer #Pingu at the Fairground (Save on the VHS Children's Sensational Summer Fun) #Spider - Hedgehog Hunt #Rosie and Jim - Library #Postman Pat's Tractor Express (Save on the VHS Children's TV Favourites) #The Adventures Of The Garden Fairies - The Garden In Summer (Save on the VHS Children's Sensational Summer Fun) #Henry's Cat - The Race Children's Character #Thomas The Tank Engine And Friends - Special Funnel #Pingu the Photographer #Fireman Sam - Dilys' Forgetful Day #Rosie and Jim - School #Postman Pat and the Suit of Armour #Hattytown Tales - Going Fishing #Monty and the Monster #Huxley Pig the Magician #Spot Stays Overnight #Hairy Jeremy - Ice To See You #Rainbow - Abracadabra #Tots TV - Tilly's Storybook #Noddy and the Special Key #The Raggy Dolls - Pumpernickle's Party #Henry's Cat - The Good News Day The Raggy Dolls and Company #Thomas The Tank Engine And Friends: Bulgy #The Wiggles - Food #Spot Goes On Holiday #Postman Pat - The Sheep In The Clover Field #Johnson And Friends - The Picnic #Noddy and the Milkman #Button Moon - The Gravy Boat #Spider - C Rocker #Old Bear - The Birthday Band #Tots TV - Trouble In The Bathroom #Upstairs Downstairs Bears - Mrs. Bumble's Birthday #The Raggy Dolls - The Trouble with Claude #Fireman Sam - Bentley The Robot The Best of Children #Thomas The Tank Engine And Friends - Escape #Noddy and the Broken Bicycle #The Raggy Dolls - To the Rescue #Rosie and Jim - Fairground #Pingu Builds An Igloo #Charlie Chalk - The Sneezes #Fireman Sam - The Wishing Well #Paddington Bear - An Unexpected Party #Spot's Magical Christmas #Postman Pat And The Big Surprise #Superted and the Stolen Rocket Ship #Spider - Hedgehog Hunt (Save on the VHS Favourites T.V. Firends) #Bob The Builder - Lofty And The Rabbits Favourite Shows #Paddington Bear Bakes a Cake #The Little Polar Bear - The Ice Floe #Postman Pat's Birthday #Fireman Sam - Brass Band #Spot's Birthday Party #Bananas in Pyjamas - Swamp Lake #Topsy and Tim Have a Birthday Party #Moschops' Party #Pingu's Birthday #Astro Farm - Astro Dragon #Charlie﻿ Chalk - Return Of The Litter #The Flumps - Secrets #Noddy Cheers Up Big-Ears #Lampies - Flash by Name #The Raggy Dolls - The Memory Machine #Pigeon Street - Pigeon Post #Huxley Pig's Home Movie #Brum - Opera #Thomas The Tank Engine And Friends - Thomas And Stepney #Spider - Just A Spider #Joshua Jones - Plum Crazy #Oakie Doke and the Treasure Hunt #Superted and the Stolen Rocket Ship #Funnybones - Cat Chase #Johnson and Friends - Leaving Home #Bob The Builder - Naughty Spud